1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair with a seat and backrest movable in a synchronized way.
More precisely, the invention relates to a chair comprising a base structure, a backrest connected in a pivoting manner to the base structure and capable of being inclined backwards under a backward thrust applied by the user and a seat movable relative to the base structure in a manner synchronized with the inclination movement of the backrest.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the prior art, many solutions are known of chairs equipped with a synchronized movement of the seat and backrest.
Generally, the known solutions comprise lever mechanisms, which connect the backrest to the seat in an articulated manner, so that a backward pivoting movement of the backrest corresponds to a forward movement of the seat. The known mechanisms are generally also provided with elastic elements for elastically recalling the backrest and the seat into a resting position.
The mechanisms for the synchronized movement of the seat and the backrest are usually complex and expensive and involve a considerable increase in the cost of the chair.